Yu Yu Night
by Itachistar6
Summary: H/Y/K Takes place after the demon world tournament with the gang being assigned a new mission. Along the way, secrets are revealed and hidden desires spark new ideas. Rated for Yusuke's potty mouth as well as violence and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

***Summary*** Ok so this story is about Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke going out on a mission 'alone' to find out what's going on with unusual events happening in demon world. Along the way a promise of blood, sweat and... the three letter 'S' word will be present in order to solve this case.

***Setting*** Takes place after the Demon World Tournament with our heros in the human world. About a year after the last episode.

***Pairings*** Hiei/Yusuke/Kurama, in all different orders.

***Disclaimer*** I only own Yu Yu Hakusho in my dreams (Sob) I don't own anything in real life.

*And now that, that's out of the way... please enjoy*

*Ch.1*

Cold, god dammit why is it so cold! And why does it fell like someones branded a hot iron on my side and shoulder! Is it even possible to feel fucking freezing and magma hot at the same time! God I'm going to kill that stupid pacifier breath for even sending my on this mission in the first place!

Mission...

Oh, that's right. Koenma sent me Kurama and Hiei on a mission to kill an A class demon... but then what happened...

Ok, lets start from the beginning,... I remember being late to the meeting place and then...

...Story Begins...

Our hero, Yusuke Urameshi was sitting on the roof of his newly acquired home, quietly enjoying his first day off in years. Ever since the end of the demon world tournament, things had changed. Upon his return to human world, life was normal, Kuwabara had gotten accepted into some prodigious collage, while he had decided to quit and work full time as a rouge spirit detective and demon lord. He'd also opened up a new ramen shop in town that was doing well in paying the new house bill. He could have used the money form his castles treasury, but the thought that it still belonged to Raizen still ran through his head.

Sighing in bliss as the sun hit his shirtless toned, muscled chest, Yusuke closes his eyes and smiles.

Oh and here's the real kicker, after a year upon his return, Keiko and him had broken up. Yusuke had realized that now that he was a demon, he would live a much longer life span than Keiko's human one. Not wanting to go through the pain of Keiko getting older while he continued to stay the same, Yusuke had made his decision to brake up with her. Of course, he'd be lying if he said that was the only reason. In truth, ever since his demon nature had first woken, Yusuke was beginning to have feelings for a certain Kitsune and Koorime. He'd heard from Kurama that it was natural for demons to be bi, but that still didn't help with the friends, rivals, and partners issue. Plus, he was pretty sure Hiei and Kurama were a couple, even though the two had never said anything out loud.

Sighing once more, Yusuke is about to lift his arm over his eyes when a voice from behind startles him enough to almost send him tumbling off the roof.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you sitting on the roof could be dangerous."

Opening his eyes, the former Tantei bolts up and looks up to one of the causes of his most resent dilemma. Hiei, a former member of the once team Urameshi, stood at his normal stature of about 4'10'' with his usual black cloak on and grumpy nature. With his katana on one hip, black spiky hair with a tint of blue deifying gravity, and hands disappearing into concealed pockets, the Koorime was the picture of bad boy.

Standing to his full hight, Yusuke looks to the Koorime with a smile and asks, "Wow, Hiei, its been awhile, and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Grunting in greeting, the shorter demon walks up to Yusuke while hiding the admiration in seeing him with out his shirt on.

Stopping a few feet away, Hiei drags his attention to the demon lords face and states, "Koenma asked that I inform you that you, me and Kurama are to report to spirit world immediately."

With anger rising to the surface, Yusuke looks on in disbelief at the fire apparition and yells, "Are you kidding me! It's my first day off in months and that toddler has the nerve to call on me for help! Forget it, I'm not going!"

Smirking Hiei looks to the fuming Tantei with humor in his eyes, "He also said that if you refuse to come then I have permission to force you in anyway I so choose. Even if it means dragging you there by your toes."

Noting the challenge in the others voice, Yusuke looks to Hiei with an all knowing smile and responds, "I don't know Hiei, you think you can stand up to my bruit power?"

"Do you think you can keep up with my alarming speed?" Hiei counters.

After laughing for a brief second, Yusuke lowers himself into a fighting stance as Hiei does the same.

With fists ready, Yusuke shouts, "Bringing it on short stuff!"

With a grunt and a muffled "Fool" under his breath, the two raise their demon energies and launch at each other.

Who wins? Only time will tell.

...In Spirit Realm...

In spirit world, the red haired Kitsune watches as Koenma paces the room with a stressed look on his face. The god was currently in his teenaged form, with his usual brown hair and noble robes sliding gracefully down his form. After circling the room half a dozen times and glaring at anyone who dare came into the office with paper work, Koenma finally stops and looks to the Yoko with a glare.

After observing the boy for a brief moment, Koenma growls, "They're late."

Chuckling as if it were a joke, the Kitsune responds, "Well it is Yusuke we're talking about, it's not unusual for him to be late. No doubt he's arguing with Hiei right now about his promised day off."

Sighing, the Jr death god lowers his eyes and walks around the desk to sit in his normal chair.

Folding his fingers and lowering his head to lean on them, Koenma grumbles "I know, but I wouldn't have called if it weren't something dire. Yusuke should know this by now."

Walking over, Kurama silently seats himself to the right of the gods desk and responds, "I'm sure he understands that to an extent, he just refuses to acknowledge it."

"We'll for human kinds sake, he'd better acknowledge that part of him soon, otherwise we're going to see the death rate of humans increase in a matter of minutes."

Suddenly jerking his head to the side as if he'd heard someone, the red head smiles and states, "Well then you're in luck, they've both just arrived."

At that moment, a dark figure bursts into the room and throws a half naked stunned teen to the floor. While the dark figure; now recognized as Hiei, walks over to Kurama, Yusuke sits up and glares at the Koorime from his spot on the floor.

Slowly getting up, the ruffed up teen continues to glare holes into his teammate and almost shouts, "No, fare Hiei! You said we couldn't use any of our signature moves!"

With a smirk still in place, the short demon snorts and responds, "I never insinuated we couldn't use them, you simply made up those rules on your own from the start."

"Whatever cheater."

"Incompetent fool" Hiei retorts.

"Fire brat!" Yusuke shouts.

Hiei just loved getting Yusuke rilled up, it made his human form look more transparent in comparison to his demon, and this was no exception. "That's funny", Hiei grins "Last time I checked I'm much older then you are Detective. So if I'm a brat, what does that make you pacifier breath."

Using Yusuke's normal nick name for their boss, the teen is about to launch at the fire demon when Kurama steps in between them.

Calmly, Kurama walks over to their leader and brushes a delicate hand up the center of the Tantei's still naked back and stops at his shoulders. Soothing the Detective instantly, Yusuke closes his eyes at the feeling of skin on skin and opens his eyes to witness Hiei looking over to the Kistune with an expression he'd never seen on the apparitions face. But before Yusuke is able to identify what it means, the Koorime replaces the look with that of his usual glare.

Grinning, the Kitsune leans into the demon lords ear and is pleased to feel the shiver run through the others body as he whispers, "Now is not the time for fighting Yusuke, save that till after the mission. Then you two can spare with each other to your hearts content."

Removing his hand, Kurama turns and mentally gives Hiei a message to behave as he faces the Jr. death god.

In a gentile voice, Kurama asks, "So how can we help you this evening Koenma?"

Getting up off his desk, Koenma walks over to stand in front of the three and looks each in the eye before his gaze falls on Yusuke, "I'm sorry I forced you to come here during your vacation time and I promise to pay you back in full upon your return."

With his anger gone, the former Spirit Detective sighs and gives his shoulders a slight shrug before answering, "It's fine Koenma, even in death you know you can always count on me. If I don't take care of your mess than who will?"

Chuckling, the Jr death god responds with a smirk, "Not Hiei or Kurama, that's for sure."

Ignoring this, Hiei asks, "Speaking of teammates, where's the ugly oaf?"

Grinning down at his teammate Yusuke retorts, "Why Hiei, don't tell me you miss him? I didn't know you cared so much for him. Wait till he hears that."

Glaring at the teen, Hiei simply answers, "It's just quieter with out the banter of two useless fools going off the entire day."

"Hey!" Yusuke manages before Koenma cuts him off and continues.

"Kuwabara won't be joining you on this mission. The area I wish to send you is not safe for humans, even strong ones like him." Koenma states.

Contemplating this, Yusuke asks, "How bad are we talking."

"The place I am sending you to is called Mt. Toukan Sendo, otherwise known as Mt. Frozen death. On a good day, the temperature is minus 100 decrease and at worse can reach beyond negative 1000, with high winds. Hiei, Kurama, I'm sure you've heard about this place."

"Yes, I've never actually been but I've heard even demons have trouble surviving in that area. The wind and snow make it near impossible to see and it's in the top five of being one of the most freezing and dangerous parts of the Makai" glances at Hiei before continuing, "I've also heard there's a lake near the top with a forest around it named lake Yukina."

In surprise, Yusuke looks down at Hiei with a questioning gaze.

Shrugging, Hiei responds, "Your sources are correct, it's almost exactly as you described it. Only, the mountain itself is not nearly as dangerous as the lake. Lake Yukina is the coldest water in all three worlds, if you fall in, you're almost certain to die."

Nodding Kurama adds, "I can count on one hand the number of demons who've survived taking a dip in its cold depths, Hiei being one of them."

"What!" Yusuke exclaims, "Hiei, you fell in there?!"

Looking away from the others, Hiei states, "I didn't fall in, I was dropped. Mt Toukan Sendo, is just below the floating island of the ice maidens land, my birth place. When I was just a baby the ice maidens dropped me off the edge of that cliff into Lake Yukina." Looks to Yusuke, "You remember me telling you that story right?"

Nods, "Yeah, but you never said you fell into a lake. How did you survive?" Yusuke asks.

Shrugs his shoulders, "Being a fire demon has its perks." Turns back to face Koenma, "I'll tell you the rest at a later time." Hiei finishes.

Nodding his agreement, Yusuke turns his attention back to the Jr. Death god and asks, "So what do you want us to do exactly?"

Clearing his throat, Koenma continues, "Keep in mind this mission didn't come from me or Spirit world. It actually came from demon world as a distress call from the lake spirit her self. Yukina, preferably known as Yuki is a very kind spirit who is known for her beauty and grace. Due to her shyness, she hardly ever comes out of hiding and thanks to that, no one has seen her in over a millennia."

In a questioning tone Kurama asks, "When you say spirit, do you mean spirit as in phantom or as in godly stature?"

Chuckles, "I new you'd ask that" Koenma continues, "Yuki is a nature god spirit, she lives and protects the land below and above Mt, Toukan Sendo. Her status rivals my own in some areas."

"So did she turn evil or something?" Yusuke plainly states.

Shaking his head, Koenma responds, "No, she's to pure for that." Mumbles to himself, "Maybe some one polluted the area near her, or worse some ones kidnapped her."

With frustration and confusion, Yusuke ask, "Ok you lost me, if this Yuki person is a god, why can't they just fix whatever's wrong with there power. And how do you even know this god is in danger in the first place?

Turning to his team mate, Kurama answers, "Nature gods don't really have any power, so to speak. All they can do is manipulate the area in which they protect. In Yuki's case, summoning wind storm, avalanches, hail and other nature elements. But if something happens to the area they protect the god becomes weaker"

"So in other words, you think someone may be threatening the lake spirits area?" Yusuke responds.

"Precisely"

Turning to Koenma, Yusuke retorts, "That still doesn't answer my second question, how do you know they're in danger?"

Turning to his desk, Koenma grabs a sheet of paper and holds it up for the team to see. On the letter was a single word, 'Help'. "This letter arrived this morning from Mt Toukan Sendo, along with this to prove its where a bouts." Sticking a hand into his pocket, Koenma pulls out what appears to be a beautifully white snow flake.

In confusion, Yusuke looks to Koenma and questions, "A snow flake?"

With clear fascination in his voice, and a brief gleam of his past treasure hunting self, Kurama answers, "Not just any snow flake Yusuke, it's called a snow crystal, an extremely rare item in the Makai. It's said that even in the hottest desert this crystal never melts and even cures the most heated fevers." In awe, Kurama looks up to Koenma and asks, "Where did Yuki find this?"

With a rare smirk, Hiei looks to Kurama and retorts, "She's a goddess Kurama are you really that surprised? She probably made it using her own energy."

Looking at the smallest member of their group, Koenma cautiously responds, "I'm surprised you know so much about her Hiei, perhaps their is something you're not telling us?"

Looking away, the fire demon makes a soft grunting noise and walks to a chair in the corner of the room.

Turning his attention to the other two, Koenma states, "Your mission is to travel to Lake Yukina and find out if their's trouble. Botan is getting the portal ready as we speak, so if their's no more questions I'll meet you in the hall in five when it's ready." Taking a step forward, Koenma hands Yusuke the snow crystal and continues, "This will help guide you to your destination as well as confirm whether or not the goddess is in danger. If it starts to melt it means she's weakening." After handing Yusuke the crystal, Koenma is about to leave the room when Yusuke speaks up.

"Um I know I'm this so called all powerful demon lord, but their is no chance in hell I'm walking into -100 degree weather with only jeans on. I'll need to head over to my place to grab some cloths because some one...," Glares at the Koorime as Hiei fain's innocence, "Dragged me here before I could."

"Their will be no need for that." Snapping his fingers, an ogre walks in from the same door and hands Yusuke a pile of cloths. "Those should do just fine, now if you'll excuse me." Koenma walks out but before the door closes, Yusuke yells.

"And how do you know I'll like these cloths! And how do you even know my size creeper!" Koenma ignores this and the door closes, leaving the three of them alone.

Now pissed, Yusuke places the crystal on the floor next to him and begins looking through the cloths while mumbling, "Stupid pacifier breath, stupid cold, stupid mission..."

While ranting, Yusuke observes the clothing Koenma had given him. Among them was a solid black inner shirt with long sleeves and a jacket that resembled the one he usually wore but with extra warmth. Under those, were a pair of shoes that resembled Hiei's, oddly enough along with sweat pants that were black as well.

Looking up, Yusuke briefly ponders where the bathroom is before realizing their wasn't one. Observing the other two in the room, Yusuke was about to ask them to turn around when another thought crosses his mind. Even if they didn't react, the thought was still entertaining to see through. Plus he'd be damned if he asked the two guys he liked to turn around just because he was embarrassed.

Shrugging, Yusuke concludes his thoughts with a mental, 'well, here goes nothing' and proceeds with his actions.

Turning away from the others, Yusuke purposefully bends over while exposing his ass in order to retrieve the crystal from the floor. Unknowing to the former tentei, both Hiei and Kurama struggle to control their instincts to jump the carless detective.

Glancing at his mate, Hiei smirks at the expression of hunger upon the Kitsune's face.

Using their mental bond Hiei states, 'Carful fox, otherwise he'll notice the animalistic grin on your normally angelic face.'

Still gazing at the now standing Yusuke, Kurama responds mentally and smiles, 'Don't pretend you're not interested love. We talked about this, and you admitted to wanting him too.'

Pausing, Hiei looks back to notice Yusuke had placed the crystal upon Koenma's desk and was now slowly removing his pants. Hiei couldn't help but lick his lips at seeing the surprise that was now in front of him.

Instead of jumping the detective right then and there, Hiei manages to control himself and chuckles, "Wow Detective, going commando are we?"

Blushing, Yusuke ruffly pulls on the new sweat pants over his perfectly round ass and retorts, "I wasn't exactly planning on being anywhere today. Plus a certain fire brat dragged me to spirit world before I could grab anything."

Mentally Kurama states, 'cu-do's to the fire brat.'

Successfully hiding the smile from rising to his lips, Hiei observes as the detective finishes tying the strings to his pants. With lust filled eyes, Hiei watches as Yusuke's ab muscles clench and lengthen as he continues to dress his upper body.

"Perfection" Hiei whispers so only Kurama can hear, then mentally adds, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's doing this on purpose.'

Chuckling to himself, Kurama adds, 'So it would seem, but their's still the fact that we need to be carful when approaching him with our feelings. Yusuke maybe a reborn demon, but that still doesn't change the fact he grew up in a species that rejects same gender relationships for the first part of his life. Before taking action, we must make sure he is willing first.'

With an all knowing smirk, Hiei responds, 'But that doesn't mean we can't play with him until then.'

'Of course.' Kurama concludes, ending their mental chat.

Now the detective wasn't clueless, he new the other two were conversing behind his back but whether or not they were about him he couldn't tell.

Sighing at his failed attempted to get a emotional response out of the two, Yusuke turns

around fully clothed with the crystal in his pocket and states, "Alright, we all set?"

Meeting his eyes, Hiei speaks with amusement in his voice, "We're all ready, just waiting on the woman of the group to finish getting dressed."

Glaring at the shorter demon, Yusuke gives him the finger and walks ahead of the group and out the door with the others not far behind. Once out, an oger leads them to the portal where Koenma and Botan are waiting.

Turning to the three, Koenma's gaze falls on Yusuke and asks, "Thous cloths suit you well. I trust they're suitable to your needs?"

Stretching his arms, Yusuke tests the material and answers, "Oh yeah they'll due, though I'm still creeped out you know my size."

Ignoring the punk teen, Koenma looks to the more responsible of the group and asks, "You under stand the mission?"

Nodding, Kurama answers, "search the area and check to see if anyone is harming the goddess."

"And baby sit the detective to make sure he doesn't cause problems," Hiei adds.

"Shut up Hiei!" Yusuke shoots back from Hiei's left.

Rubbing his temples in irritation, Koenma looks to Kurama with wonder and asks, "How do you control these two?"

Chuckling, Kurama responds cheerfully, "It's easy once you know how."

Secretively, Kurama lifts his hand away from his side and pinches the fire demons ass suggestively, while giving the demon lord a seductive glare. Both holding back a moan from rising to the surface, they instantly shut up and observe the ground.

With an all knowing smirk on his face, Koenma turns to the blue haired reaper and asks, "Are we all set?"

"Bingo we're all ready!" Botan exclaims, "One portal to Mt Toukan Sendo!"

Turning once more to the boys, Koenma says, "Good luck you three, and don't cause to much damage, Yusuke, Hiei." glares at the two.

Waving his hand nonchalantly in the air, Yusuke and the others walk forward into the portal as he shouts behind him, "What ever diaper man, we'll be back soon."

As all three disappear into the portal, Koenma shouts back, "I told you to stop with the nicknames!" and they're gone...

*Hope you all enjoyed. This is my first Yu yu hakusho fan fiction and by now I'm sure you can guess who my favorite characters are. I'll update as soon as I can and look forward to all of your lovely views. Thank you!*


	2. Chapter 2

***Summary*** Ok so this story is about Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke going out on a mission 'alone' to find out what's going on with unusual events happening in demon world. Along the way a promise of blood, sweat and... the three letter 'S' word will be present in order to solve this case.

***Setting*** Takes place after the Demon World Tournament with our heros in the human world. About a year after the last episode.

***Pairings*** Hiei/Yusuke/Kurama, in all different orders.

***Disclaimer*** I only own Yu Yu Hakusho in my dreams (Sob) I don't own anything in real life.

*And now that, that's out of the way... please enjoy*

*Ch2*

Now in demon world, Yusuke and the others land outside the portal as it practically spits them out. As soon as his feet touch the ground, Yusuke takes note on just how cold it is and crosses his arms around his chest to conserve warmth. Resisting the weakness to shiver, Yusuke looks around and takes in the view.

The Reikai Tantei's are on top of a cliff near the edge of the mountain. With high winds and snow falling in their faces, it was near impossible to discern just how high up they truly were.

Glancing at the others, Yusuke states, "I finally understand why toddler didn't want Kuwabara joining us, It's fucking freezing out here."

Chuckling Kurama replies, "If you can harness your demon energy around you it makes for a nice extra layer of warmth."

"Really?" Closing his eyes, Yusuke concentrates and with in seconds he's enveloped by his energy. Opening his eyes, the detective takes in his surrounding and notices both warmth and the improved vision. "Wow, that's much better. Though it's still a little cold, it's not half as bad as before." Looks to his team mate and smiles, "Cool trick, thanks Kurama."

Smiling at the other as well, Kurama replies in kind, "Any time Yusuke." And adds, "if you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask."

With a slight blush rising to his cheeks, Yusuke turns his head in the opposite direction and continues to observe the land scape. With his head turned, Yusuke doesn't notice the mental conversation taking place behind him.

Smirking, Hiei looks up to the fox and mentally asks, 'Was that a come on I just heard?'

Stifling a laugh, Kurama doesn't turn but replies with, 'It can be, depending on Yusuke's reaction to it. Thou I must say, turning his head away in embarrassment is rather adorable.'

'Hm, looks like you got the first move, but the next one is mine.' Hiei responds.

Finally turning to his partner, the kitsune smiles, 'Are you making this into a game of who can make Yusuke blush the most?'

Shrugs, 'Only if you think you can win.' With that said, Hiei walks toward their leader while putting a little more sway into his hips to tease the fox behind him.

With his eyes lock on those delicious hips, Kurama licks his lips and mentally comments, 'Watch yourself Hiei, don't think I won't jump you here and now just because we're on a mission.'

Still walking, Hiei responds, 'Not if I don't jump you first.' Cutting off mental conversation, Hiei reaches the detective and asks, "See anything unusual yet?"

"Not particularly no, you?" Yusuke questions.

Observing ahead as well, Hiei takes a moment then reply's, "Nothing unusual to the eye, but lets keep going ahead and keep our guards up just in case." Looks back to notice the fox has joined in their little circle and continues, "I'll lead on ahead of everyone else, after all, my body is more suited to this environment." Looks to Yusuke, "You dig?"

Smirking at the irony of the very same line he used on the two, Yusuke mock bows and states, "Lead on, oh fearless leader."

Rolling his eyes at the other, Hiei calmly walks up to the teen and casually brushes his fingers along the detectives hip before moving ahead. "Stay close." Hiei states and runs ahead.

Blushing once more, Yusuke follows after the petit fire demon with a brief thought, 'Did Hiei just touch me voluntarily? No, he couldn't have. He must of miss judged the distance between he and I in this storm.' Dismissing his rising hope for it to be something more, Yusuke continues to follow Hiei with Kurama at the rear.

Minutes went by as the three continued to hike up the mountain. So far nothing struck them as odd, but the eerie silence in the trees was more than enough to keep all of them on edge.

After a few more minutes, Yusuke decides to brake the silence, "Um, not to be bitchy or anything but how much farther? My short attention span is starting to catch up with me, not to mention this suspense is killing me."

"The lake is just ahead, we'll be there in a few minutes." Kurama replies from behind him.

"Cool, does anyone have a plan for what we do when we get there?" Yusuke asks.

"Hm. Getting to the shrine is our main priority, if anything pops out after that... then we slit their throats so we can be done with this mission." Hiei retorts.

Smiling, Yusuke responds, "Full frontal assault, classic."

"Focus you two, we don't even know who the enemy is yet." Kurama states as he smirks and smiles deviously at a certain detectives tantalizing ass.

'Look who's talking fox boy.' Hiei mentally chides, 'Get your eyes away from the detectives ass and start scouting.'

'I can't scout and enjoy the view?' Kurama quietly laughs, 'It's not my fault you chose to lead and not go behind him.'

Chuckles, "Who's to say he's not starring at my ass as we speak.' Hiei mocks.

With a quick roll of his eyes, Kurama smiles and counters, 'Remind me again who's getting distracted, get your mind out of the gutter.'

'Never.' Hiei half laughs and cuts off mental communication as he feels Yusuke's demon energy rise.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiei observes as their Mazoku leader begins to tense up and slow down. Matching his pace, Hiei slows down as well and begins scouting out the area around them in search of danger. Sensing no danger, Hiei and the two behind come to a complete stop.

Looking over to the young demon Hiei asks in a neutral tone, "What's wrong"

Not answering right away, Yusuke lifts his head to the air and questions, "Do you smell that?"

Tilting his head up, Hiei cautiously sniffs the air. After giving it a brief test, said demon eventually realizes what the Detective is referring to and turns to the others.

In his usual serious tone, Hiei answers with a nod and states, "Yeah, I recognize that sent... it's faint but it's the smell of fire and burning flesh." Takes another wiff and continues, "And blood."

Processing this, Kurama thinks aloud, "Fire isn't exactly common in this type of environment, plus the sent of blood is so faint it must be a few days old..." Looks to Hiei, "Should we risk investigating?"

Shrugs, "It wouldn't hurt, arguments detective?" Hiei questions.

Laughing, Yusuke answers, "Bring it, I was getting sick of this nature walk anyway."

Nodding his agreement, the fire demon turns to Kurama and smirks, "You lead fox boy, you're better when it comes to nature and stealth. I'll guard the rear" Mentally Hiei laughs, 'In more ways than one.'

Frowning, Kurama steps forward and states, "Very well, follow me and stay silent." To Hiei he mentally jabs, 'Lier, you just wanted to have a turn admiring a certain someones ass.'

Smirks, 'I have no idea what you're talking about koi.' Hiei fain's ignorance.

'Fine, two can play at this game' Cutting off mental conversation for the moment, Kurama smoothly turns into his Yoko self with his tail and hips swaying tantalizingly in their run.

'Cheater' Hiei stabs.

'I have no idea what you're talking about koi' Kurama mimics.

Shocked at the sudden transformation, Yusuke forcibly removes his sight from the silver dancing tail and asks, "Is everything alright Kurama?"

In his slightly deeper voice, Kurama responds, "We're getting close, keep your guard up."

Hiei mentally cuts in, 'From whom? You...or the enemies.'

'Both' the kitsune answers with a sly grin.

'I hate you so much some times, I could kiss you.' Hiei states.

Laughs 'That doesn't even make sense Hiei.'

'Hiei logic 101, look it up.' Hiei smirks.

Stifling a laugh, Kurama cuts off mental conversation once again and leads the group up into a tall tree concealing themselves behind the brush. Ahead, is a small clearing filed with nothing but black remains to a once icy forest. Everything for the next five miles has been burnt to the ground, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Jumping to the ground, Yusuke cautiously makes his way out to the blackened area of the clearing. Kneeling down, the young demon experimentally reaches out to touch a fallen tree branch that instantly turns to ash at his touch.

Coming up from behind him, Kurama observes the area and takes a deep breath, "this was no ordinary fire. There's no smoke, no smoldering left overs and no half burned trees. The plants do not sing in sadness for their deceased loved ones, but instead cry in fear of what's to come." Kneeling down as well, Kurama samples the ash in between his fingers with a look of confusion on his face. "Who ever caused this has a technic similar to Hiei's Darkness Flame, for what ever this flame touches is instantly consumed by it."

From a few feet away, Hiei calls out, "Kurama, Yusuke... you might want to come over here and check this out."

Joining their companion, the two men look on with mixed feelings at the sight before them. On the edges of the burnt terrain, the three take notice of the obscured corpses of what appear to be animals, but not at the same time.

Taking a step forward, Yusuke takes note of the odd blue tint in the animals fur as well as the absence of blood. Plus that sent in the air...it smelled...familiar. But for the life of him, he couldn't place where he'd encountered it before. Something wasn't right...

Turning to the others, Yusuke asks, "It's not that I'm not unhappy about the hole situation, but what's the deal with the absence of blood? And why attack animals in the first place?"

"These aren't normal animals Detective." Hiei strides past him and crouches down to get a better look. "Their animal guardians, made and sent by the goddess herself.

At the confused look harboring on the young demons face, Kurama sighs and suggests, "Hiei, maybe now's a good time to explain to the two of us what you know."

"Right" Turning to face the two Hiei begins, "Remember when I told you the story about how the ice maidens threw me off the mountain to die?"

"Yeah, they kicked you out of there little girls club house and threw you into Lake Yukina in hopes you'd die. But then you escaped thanks to the help of your fire powers right?" Yusuke questions.

"Correct, I fell into Lake Yukina but it wasn't because of my powers that I survived. In reality, due to the fact that I'm a fire demon, that alone should have automatically ensured my death rather than my means of survival."

With confusion dominating his features, Yusuke questions, "I don't quite follow."

"It's simple really, what do human firefighters use to over come even the biggest of flames?" Kurama asks the young Mazoku leader.

"Water." Yusuke answers.

"Correct, only in this case; Hiei is the blazing fire scorching the land and the lake is the jets of water suppressing it. Now if we take into account that Hiei was a new born fire demon at the time and fell into the coldest water in all three worlds; fact is, Hiei should not have survived that incident. No matter how powerful he was." the red head concludes.

"Kurama is right, it is because I'm a fire demon that I should have died, not the other way around." Hiei confirms.

Understanding his point, but not the answer, the teen questions, "So then... how did you survive that fall?"

After a brief silence, Hiei meets the young detectives eyes and states, "Yukina, the goddess of the lake saved me."

*TBC*

*Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. And thank you so much to thous of you who reviewed on the last chapter. Seriously, your views are what keep me writing in the first place. So thank you all again and I hope you continue to read future chapters. TTFN*


	3. Chapter 3

***Summary*** Ok so this story is about Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke going out on a mission 'alone' to find out what's going on with unusual events happening in demon world. Along the way a promise of blood, sweat and... the three letter 'S' word will be present in order to solve this case.

***Setting*** Takes place after the Demon World Tournament with our heros in the human world. About a year after the last episode.

***Pairings*** Hiei/Yusuke/Kurama, in all different orders.

***Disclaimer*** I only own Yu Yu Hakusho in my dreams (Sob) I don't own anything in real life.

*And now that, that's out of the way... please enjoy*

*Ch3*

Silence fell upon the group as the Koorime's confession dawns on all of them. Hiei was saved by the very same Lake goddess that they were searching for. It kinda sounded cheesy in a way, the damned demon being saved by a beautiful goddess. Sorta like an R rated version of beauty and the beast. You get the point...

Ignoring the obvious questioning in their eyes, Hiei continues with his tale as if he'd never stopped, "I don't know why she saved me, but fact is she did, and I've owed her my life ever since. After that I somehow got adopted into the local thief tribe just down the mountain and you pretty much know the story after that." he concludes.

Placing a delicate finger on smooth lips in a contemplating pose, Kurama asks, "Did you ever meet her again after that incident?"

Nodding his head in conformation, Hiei then moves his gaze away from the pair as brief images from the past ascend to his mind. Knowing the topic of his past to be a sore subject, Yusuke and Kurama give the Koorime time to gather his thoughts.

Collecting his thoughts, Hiei turns his gaze back to his companions and continues, "I met her again when travailing back to the floating islands of my birth place. As I'm sure you've noticed I can't fly, so she offered me some assistance in getting to the island. I haven't seen her since."

While the fox ponders this, Yusuke takes his chance and asks, "What exactly is Yuki to the female ice apparitions anyway? Is she their goddess or something?"

Shrugging, Hiei answers, "I've only heard rumors, but as far as I know she is believed to be the first Koorime. In legend, it was thought that she fell in love with a male demon and suffered traumatic heart break. And through her tears of rejection, she created the first of our race."

"Guess that explains the whole 'no males' in a society of only females. As well as the tear gems thing." Yusuke states.

To everyones surprise, a sudden musical ring fills the air in the location of Yusuke's back pocket. After the initial shock wears off, Yusuke struggles to wrestle out the now ringing communicator from its hiding spot. With his team mates gathering around him, Yusuke quickly flips the small devise open as static appears for a few seconds before their bosses teen face appears on the screen.

"Yo" Koenma states in his usual robes and pacifier.

To this day, Yusuke still can't fathom how Koenma manages to form words let alone sentences with that 'thing' glued to his mouth. Seriously, it must be some kinda superpower or abnormality... or maybe even some spirit world technic labeled lesson 101 on Jr death god pacifier sucking skills...

'On second thought' Yusuke thinks, 'That just sounds wrong...forget I said that please.'

Oblivious to the Detectives thoughts, Koenma asks, "So have you found out anything new about the case?"

With Yusuke attempting to mentally bleach his mind, Kurama answers in his place, "So far, we haven't made any contact with the enemy or any enemies for that matter. The only thing unusual to report is the blackened forest fire we only discovered moments before you contacted us."

"So they're targeting the forest in order to make the goddess weaker?" Koenma ponders and continues, "Anything else?"

"Yes. It appears that you were correct about the goddess being attacked...

Along with the burnt remains of wood, dirt and plants, they're also animals that we discovered to be the goddesses minions laying around as well." Kurama concludes.

Lifting his head from calculating thoughts, Koenma questions with hope, "Any survivors?"

The fox solubly shakes his head and Koenma releases a pent up sigh of frustration at the unfortunate news. In a moment of silence, all the detectives present merge their thoughts into one question. 'Who could have done this?'

At this very question, the Toushin leader visibly stiffens as a thought occurs to him. The very same thought he'd had recently, but cast aside as not important. With Yusuke's mind racing a mile a minute, he doesn't notice all his team mates stares at his sudden action.

Finding his voice first, Koenma asks with concern, "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

Not hearing the Jr death gods question, Yusuke continues on with his inner thoughts as war rages on in his mind.

Mentally he states, 'Their it is again. That scent... I know this scent! Why can't I figure out who it belongs to? Ever since I inherited my demon powers I've never had a problem with distinguishing scents and energies, yet this one for some reason escapes me. Where do I recognize this scent!?'

Now worried more then ever at the serious look on their normally easy going friends face, the group cautiously waits for their leader to share his thoughts. After all, when the young demon lord is serious, something is either very wrong or shits about to go down.

Not known for his patience, Hiei steps closer to the serious teen and nudges him in the side with the butt of his sword. Waking from his thoughts Yusuke looks down at the small yet strong fire demon and takes note of the brief look of worry in his eyes.

Not willing to show weakness to their toddler of a boss, Hiei quickly hides his emotions with his usual yet softer glare and asks, "Something you wish to share Detective?"

Nodding numbly, Yusuke turns his gaze to the Jr god and asks with a serious tone, "Koenma... can you do me a favor?"

Trusting the young demon to not ask for anything outrageous, Koenma quickly answers, "Of course Yusuke, what is it you need?"

"I need you to personally search spirit world jail; or whatever you call it... and check in on all of the apparitions I've apprehended in the past." Yusske concludes.

Startled by this request, Koenma cocks an eye brow in confusion and questions, "Sure I can do that. What exactly should I be looking for when I arrive?"

"Just make sure all of them are accounted for and nothing out of the ordinary is happening."

Still confused but nodding his head none the less, Koenma is about to ask the million dollar question when Kurama beats him to it. "Yusuke, do you believe it's one of your past enemies involved in this case?"

Taking his bottom lip in between his teeth, Yusuke looks to the ground and gnaws at the abused appendage, contemplating his next answer.

Fixing his gaze to the trapped plump lip, Kurama struggles to control himself from grabbing hold of the vulnerable teen and nurturing his perfectly red swollen lip in between his own. Lips together and tongues battling one another for dominance. Then ending with a delicious moan once he's taking control from there normally assertive leader...

'just thinking about it turns me on' Kurama mentally states.

'Focus fox! Your the brains of this group so if you go down were in trouble.' Hiei mentally lectures.

Cracking a smile, Kurama retorts, 'Why Hiei, did you just admit to me being the smartest between the three of us? I'm flattered.'

Visibly rolling his eyes, Hiei jests, "Fox, you're a thousand years older than me, I'd be concerned if you weren't at least a little smarter than me.'

Mentally huffing to himself, Kurama mumbles, 'Why is it whenever I get a complement out of you it also comes with an insult.'

Turning slightly so the others can't see, Hiei sticks his tongue out at the Kitsune and smirks at the returned action from the fox. Tuning out of their mental conversation, the two observe as the delectable detective releases a pent up sigh of frustration to his own raging thoughts.

Misinterpreting the sigh as one of anger, Koenma speaks up to calm the thought to be enraged teen. "Yusuke, I understand that spirit world security isn't as great as it should be but I need information if I'm to capture the suspect."

Surfacing form his thoughts, Yusuke quickly organizes his thoughts to explain his odd behavior, "Sorry Koenma, I'm not angry at spirit world or even angry at all. I guess... I'm just frustrated with myself for not understanding what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Koenma asks.

Lifting his head and making eye contact with his boss/savior/friend, Yusuke responds with more seriousness, "Koenma... When we first arrived in this blackened part of the forest... I recognized what I believe to be the enemies scent and demon energy."

Three different expressions dance in his other teammates eyes at this new piece of information. Shock, for Yusuke recognizing the scent; excitement, for now knowing who the culprit is; and confusion, for why the demon lord hadn't told them sooner.

Voicing his thoughts, Kurama asks, "Who is it Yusuke?

"And why did you not tell us sooner?" Hiei finishes.

Sighing once more in frustration, Yusuke looks to the two of them and answers, "That's just it you guys, I just recognize his scent and energy... nothing else. I can't put a face, a name, a battle, or reason why I know this guy. My demon senses have never failed in identifying demons in the past and it figures the one time I actually need them they don't fucking work! I'm pretty much just going off a gut feeling and that's it."

Pondering this while viewing the obvious distress hidden among the other...to quote Genki... 'six foot wall full of crap between him and his emotions'... Kurama smiles and lifts his hand to rest on Yusuke's shoulder in a comforting gesture and states, "Gut feeling or not, I've learned to trust your instinct over even logic itself. After all, it was your gut feeling to trust me when I asked you to first come with me to my mothers hospital and that very same feeling that drove you to selflessly sacrifice your life in order to save me and my mothers with the forlorn hope. If I've learned to trust anyones gut feeling it's yours Yusuke, it's never led me astray in the past."

Cracking a smile as well, Yusuke mock punches Kurama's shoulder and states with amusement, "Don't go getting sappy on me fox boy, plus I'm pretty sure my 'gut feeling' has gotten you a sword through the stomach on more than one occasion."

Waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought, Kurama retorts, "Minor details, who needs them."

"If you two are done with your little friendship speech, we should hurry up and move on before the storm I see over the trees hits us full force." Hiei cuts in with a bored expression on his face.

Looking up, the two notice Hiei's statement to be true as the angry gray and black clouds draw nearer.

Ignoring this, Yusuke taunts, "Aw don't be mad Hiei, you can join in on some of the warm and fuzzy's whenever you wish." and smirks.

Glaring at the teen Hiei growls, "If you enjoy breathing I suggest you shut up."

"Right, right." Yusuke rolls his eyes and them looks back to the communicator and says, "I'll call if anything new happens and Kurama will call if I'm no longer able to breath thanks to a certain fire brat." *Hiei glare to the max* "Let me know if you find out anything interesting on your end."

Nodding his head in agreement, Koenma responds, "No problem Yusuke, stay safe." Trying to be hip and failing miserably, Koenma reverts to his toddler form and gestures with his hands to form some kind of gangster lingo and shouts with pride, "Koenma out!" before the small screen turns black.

Groaning in announce, Yusuke pockets the communicator and mumbles under his breath about stupid bosses trying to be cool while sucking on a pacifier.

Tuning his gaze to the others Yusuke asks, "Anyone got any ideas on where to stay for the night? Cause I don't know about you guys but I don't like the looks of those clouds coming in."

Voicing his signature 'Hn' Hiei turns and states, "Their's a cave just south of here. If we hurry we'll make it before the storm hits. I'll lead." Taking off in the direction of the lake, Hiei leads as the other two quickly follow.

And their off...

*TBC*

*Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. For some reason I just never get the urge to write when summer vacation starts, but I promise you this story is still going. I Might take awhile to update but I have big plans for this story and I'm not about to just let it be discontinued. (I hate it when authors do that) Once again thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. TTFN*


End file.
